Lindsey sitting
by gloomy forensic scientist
Summary: A.K.A Memories. Some of the memories Grissom has of Lindsey when she was an infant.I stink at summurys so please just read and tell me what you think.Please.
1. Lindsey sitting

Disclaimer: i don't own them!

Sorry i havent completed or updated the other stories this only two chapters so i'm getting it out of the way.

"£££$$$£$$£$&$&&(&$££"$£"£$$!""£$&()())((&$£"£$

Catherine walked in the las vegas crime lab hand in hand with five year old Linsey willows.She walked down the hallways and into grissoms office.

"gwissom!" Lindsey shouted.

"hey sweetie" he said picking the little girl up and hugging her.

He watched as she walked back over to catherine so she could undo and take off her coat. Underneath her puffy pink Barbie coat was a pink t-shirt grissom had bought her. Embroided on the front was a large lilac and blue butterfly. She the matching pink ruffled skirt which had a smaller butterfly on and white thick white tights.It was cold out.

"Mommys got to go now honey, have fun with grissom" catherine said hugging the small blonde."thanks again gil, this means alot"

" Thankyou actually, I'm happy you asked me to take care of her"

"BYE MOMMY" Lindsey called" so what are we going to do gwissom"

He smiled at the way she couldn't pronouce his name.

"well what about we read a story?"

" can't you make up one, pwease" she said with a hint of begging in her voice.

" Well ok,...um...sorry if it's bad...Once upon a time there was a little girl called..."

" whats that?"She asked in her sqeaky voice.

" That," Grissom walked over to the thing lindsey was pointing at. "that is a video of you as tiny little girl, your 3rd birthday party"

"can we watch it?"

"if you want"

Grissom walked over the tv that was in the corner and sat lindsey on his lap.They watched it foor a while, it showed lindsey jumping around on the hired bouncy castle. they watched as Catherine came and jumped on and joined in with the many other 3 year olds on their.

"here comes the biggest kid of all, grissom!" she shouted as grissom jumped ont he bouncy castle.

After a while watching the tape lindsey was begining to get board again.

"Whats that gween powder?" she asked.

"It's my magic powder, it shows up things we can't see called fingerprints"He replied.

"can you show me? Pwease?"

"ok then. right what you have to do is place your hand on my folder without me seeing then i will find it,yeah?"

"yeah"lindsey said smacking her hand down.

"Right Then"He dipped his brush into the pot and brushed the folder and slowly lindseys hand print appeared.

"wow!"she cried.

Grissom smiled." now i'll do it close your eyes"

she did and grissom placed his hand next to her print.

"now you find it" grissom said as he watched the little girls face become full of concentration.

"Found It!"she shouted then yawned.

"now we tape lift it" Grissom lifted the prints showed lindsey and put them in his desk draw.Using the remote grissom turned the tv as she snuggled into his chest.Drapping his jacket over them he put and arm round her that she hugged and they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

!""££!£$&()!"£$&()!"£$&()&$&$$££"£&&((&(&(&&&$£"!¬£!£&(

Catherine walked in about 4 hours later to see if grissom needed a hand and saw him in his chair with lidsey.Catherine left seeing her daughter in safe and trusted hands doubting if Lindsey was Eddies daughter and maybe Grissoms.

!"""""""""""££££££££££££$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&

Short i know but i needed to write it before i forget. Nearly finished both new chapters for fall out and From Vegas to Miami to New York, but not quite. Will try to put them asap. I'll see if i can put the last chapter of this up soon.


	2. Why did the fly,fly?

Disclaimer: Don't own'em

Set two years after fall out.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGRCGRCRCGRGCRGCRG

Lindsey open another cardboard box and got ready to unpack this one and another 100 or so. How come her parents had so much stuff.Heck…he dad went on at her about her stuff but jeez he had triple the amount. Ripping the tape of the ripped and crumpled box, Lindsey put its contents on their bed and began looking through it.Photo albums, videos labelled Lindsey 2 months Lindsey crawls and so on.

"Looking at my 'junk'?" Grissom said from the doorway.

"DAD" Lindsey shrieked. "Don't make me jump like that!"

He smiled as he sat next to her.

"Well then, what you up kiddo?"

"Well seeing you're in no hurry to unpack your stuff, I am."

"I was going to do it your mother left me a memo on my desk."

"Oh and you read memos now?" She said raising and eyebrow.

He smiled, rummaging through the box in front of them. He pulled out a frame with a picture in it. He handed it to her.

"Do you remember that day?" he asked her.

"Kind of…remind me."

**Flash back**

_Lindsey, a bouncing three year old, sat in her car seat shouting words unknown to mankind as Catherine, Grissom and her drove toward the fun fair that was on her nursery school playground._

"_Gwizm!"She shouted over the radio._

"_She's the loudest three year old I've ever heard."He said to Catherine turning the radio down._

"_Yes" He said._

"_Why id d fy fy?"_

_He looked at Catherine for translation._

"_why did the fly, fly?" She whispered._

"_I don't know,why did he fly?"_

"_she."She corrected him"bcause d pider pied her."_

_He looked at Catherine again._

"_Because the spider spid-er"_

_He let out a small fake laugh as the little girl giggled and wriggled in her seat._

_**End flash back**_

"Gil, Lindsey, dinners ready!" Catherine called.

They got up and walked to door.

"You were around for me a lot weren't you dad; even though you didn't know I was you daughter, why did you stop."

"Well when your mum and d-Eddie split up, I couldn't see you. Eddie didn't know I was seeing you and your mum all the time."

"Oh…"she said taking his hand and walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Well I think I have an idea on how to expand this now so there should be more. What do you think of it good or bad?


End file.
